The bodies in a tree
by deedeedot
Summary: How you holiday can be changed when you are a forensic antropologist:


Dr. Temperance Brennan was preparing some paper work when the phone rings.

„Brennan."

„Hello Dr. Brennan, id like to inform you that concerning to these days i decided to extend your days off by next week," the voice of Brennans boss, Dr. Camile Saroyan sound flatly.

„Oh Cam, i want to work, i need it and i dont need these days off," objected Brennan.

„I know , but you need a rest too, so thats why im not gonna back up," she said with smiley voice.

„Ok, can i just take some paper work from the lab today?"

„, you are not allowed to walk in the Jeffersonian till next Monday," said Cam with very calm voice.

„Ok, fine, right, i understand, thank you for callin Cam," she said with a bit anger in her voice.

„Glad you understood, bye."

„Bye."

Brennan end up the call, threw the phone on the table and sit on the corner of it. Than she reached for it again to call Angela Montenegro, her best friend and co-worker too.

„Hey Ange, did you alerady h..."

„Yes Sweetie, isnt it great? Im goin on mountains with Hodgins," said Angela with the happiness in her voice.

„Yeah great..." saddness in her voice was evident.

„Whats up hunie?"

„I dont know what to do, Cam deny me the access to the lab til next Monday."

„Cos its a vacation time and you need it, so you have to have rest a bit."

„Thats exactly what Cam said."

„Aaand she was right, so pack your stuff and go somewhere."

„Fine, i call Booth."

„Thats a great idea take Booth with ya."

„No, Ange i meant, i want him to require Cam to allow me the access."

„No,..."

„Ok, bye," Brennan folded the call and dial number of Special Agent Seeley Booth, her partner and friend.

„Hi Booth, I..." she couldnt finish it cos Booth interrupt her.

„Jeez Bones, we got vacation time."

„Yeah i know and i want you to allow me the access to the lab!"

„No way, you need the rest."

„But...i want and need my work... i aint got other stuff to do so."

„Oh right you know what pack your things, im goin with Parker on a trip and i want you to go with us."

„What?!No,Booth, i..."

„Ill pick you up at 7 be ready, bye," Booth ended up the call with the smile on the face.

„Right at 7," said Brennan just for herself.

_

At 7pm the bell to the Brennans flat rang. She opened the door with the sable face.

„Dont do that you´ll sacre Parker, he is in the car waitin for us sooo hurry up," Booth gave her a short shrift.

„Is this necessary?" she wondered while she was pulling her bag.

„Yeah, i think so," said Booth and took her that bag. „C´mon."

She locked the door and they went down by stairs.

„Hi Parker."

„Wooou, hi Bones, nice that you´re commin," said Parker Booth with wide smile.

„Yeah," sighed Brennan and get in the front seat.

Booth got her luggage next to Parker and get in the drivers seat.

„Seat belts on and here we go," declared Booth and they forced ahead.

After 4 hours on the road Booth decided to stop for meal in the highway restaurant. Parker was sleepy and Brennan still angry.

„Oh Hi, anything for meal that we can take away?" asked Booth with doubts, because it seemed to him that they hadnt got tasty food to eat.

Brennan kept Parker in her arms, because he wanted to sleep but they couldnt let him in the car. Booth took some sandwiches.

„Right, we could sit there, grab this i take Parker," said Booth.

„Oh, thats ok i can take him," she said without problems.

Booth just smiled at her and moved towards their seats. They sit, next to each other, Brennan with Parker in her arms.

„Oh man! I cant believe my eyes, what are you doin here Seeley?" strange man talked to Booth.

„Danny?!?"

„That kid is yours?Man, you are a dad alerady?Cant believe that," Danny continued in surprised tone.

„Yeah, thats Parker, hes 7, soon."

„Wow...soo family trip?"

„Uhm something like that," agreed Booth.

„Dan, this is my partner Brennan."

„Bones, this is my old friend from sniper times Danny Falwish."

„God, nice to meet you doctor, hey, i know you, you are that writter."

„Yes i am, and im also..." she started but Booth interupted her again.

„And what are you doin here man?"

„Oh, you know, fishing is still my little passion so im campin here in the lake camp, it seems to me like hundered years since last time i´ve seen you."

„Its 8 years and two month bud."

„Really? I dont remmember," swayed with the hand and took a seat against them.

„So how long are you two together?"

„For three years and something, i guess," said Booth meant.

„Wait, he is almost 6 and you are together just 2 years? Ummm im not good in math but..."

„What?!No man, we are partners, we´re working together and..."

„Parker is not my son," added Brennan.

„Exactly and we are just friends," finished Booth.

„Aaaa, right, but you seemed to me like a happy family, sorry, my fault," apologized Danny.

„Yes, cos i wanted..." started Brennan.

„Yeah, we got vacations now, and she wanted to stay at home so we took her with us." Booth finished her line.

„Ou, thats cool," said Danny with a really understanding sight.

„Right man, we gotta go, it was nice to see you again Danny," said Booth finally.

„Yeah it was," nodded Danny. „It was pleasure to meet you doctor."

„Nice to meet you too," she said with Parker in her arms.

They got in the car and drove again to hit the aim soon.

_

„Right, here we go," said Booth excited.

Parker woke up after few hours of their drive and started to admire beautiful nature around them.

„Daddy, how far yet?"

„Just few minutes buddy, we should be qiute, cos we´ve got a sleepin preson here, so shhhh."

„Okey," whispered Parker.

The car stoped near the bunch of cottages with blue windows and red roofs. Booth opened the door took Parked and they went to open their house. Brennan stays in the car, still in deep dreaming.

„Right, stay here, do not move, im gonna take our suitcases nd be back in a minute," obliged Booth.

„I wanna wake up Bones," applyed Parker.

„No, we are gonna let her sleeping."

„In a car?" asked with a smile.

„Mmmm, no, Im gonna bring her in a bed, right? Just stay here."

Parker sit saddish in a big sofa. Booth carried all their things and than carried over Brennan.

After unpacking suitcases, Booth wirte a note for Brennan and took Parker out.

_

When she already woke up, she´d read the note and went out to look for them. Sun was shining and they were playing with a frisbee.

„Heeey Bones, good morning, sleeping well?" shouted Booth and threw it back to Parker.

„Yeah, but how did i get there?" asked Brennan with a face full of sun beams.

„Hey Bones, watch out!" screamed Parker, because his frisbee shot was rolling straight to her head.

„Nice try Parker, catch this" smiled Brennan and threw it back to him.

Next throw was from Booth to Brennan, but it was too high, so there was no chance for her to catch it.

„Sorry," shouted Booth, when she had to walked into the forest to take it.

Brennan picked up the plate and saw something what arrested her attention.

„Oh my god," she said for her and picked it also up.

Booth decided that it takes her too long to bring that frisbee so followed her into the forest.

„Bones what the hell is takin you so long, we´d like to play."

Brennan stood up and showed him what detained her.

„Whats that?" he asked unable to understand what was she trying to show him in her hand.

„Its a bone."

„A bone?" his face indicated he still didnt get it.

„A human bone, Booth, proximal phalanx....its a finger bone," added when saw his face.

„Well, found more of them and i´ll call the FBI, now excuse me, but im on a holiday with my son," rensponsed Booth without any interest about the bone.

Brennan gave him the frisbee and started looking for more bones. Booth left to continue the game with Parker.

_

After few hours sun downed, so Booth took Parker to the cottage with a little worries about Brennan.

„Wheres Bones ,daddy?Shes not going to eat with us?"

„She´ll come soon, dont worry," answerd Booth, but didnt carried conviction.

„I dont have worries, dad, but looks like you do."

„No, just eat the sandwich, ill be back in a minute," said Booth and got out of the cottage.

He took a flash light, because the dark was too deep between the trees where was Brennan before, but not anymore. Booth tried to phone her, there was no answer in the phone but he heared that it was ringing deeper in the forest, so he decided to follow the sound. After few minutes of walking his light aimed the body lying on the ground.

„Oh my GOD, Bones," Booth kneed next to her and trying to find out what happend to her.

She was in insensible. There was a blood in the back of her head. He took her up and removed her out of the forest to the cottage.

„Daddy, whats happend?!?" called Parker when he saw them in the door.

Booth layed her on the couch and called an ambulance with a phone.

„Hi, heres Special agent Seeley Booth, i need you to come to the rental red roofs houses 2miles of the Buckeye Lake...cottage number 5...i got here an unconscious woman."

„Yes Sir, we´ll be there in a few minutes."

„Right," said Booth to himself with a scared face towards to Brennan. „Parker could you bring me a wet towel," he asked for it, while he was giving away hair or her face.

„C´mon Bones, wake up and tell me what the hell happend to you."

After an ambulance arrived, Booth had took Parker to their car and drove to the hospital where they took Brennan.

When they got to the hospital Booth, trying to find out somenithing about her, but all the doctors werent really cooperative.

„Oh hi Rebecca? Sorry for disturbin you, but i need you to come to take Parker to the St. Patricks hospital near Buckeye Lake,..."

„What?!?!you are in a hospital? Sometin happen to you or to Parker, oh my god!" his ex girlfriend Rebecca Stinson sounded worried a lot.

„No, Rebecca, listen to me, im fine, Parker its just great, but somethin happen i dont wanna talk bout it by phone just come here, i need you to take Parker outta here."

„Okey, Ill be there as soon as its gonna be possible."

„Thank you." Said Booth finaly and ended up the call, to start another one.

„Cam? Hi, heres Booth, i need you to break your vacation rulez, Bones gets injured by a stranger and i think its cos she had found a human bone in the forest near Buckeye Lake area...i need there cops to search the area and find that bastard who did this to her."

„Oh, sure, ill look after that im gonna call Angela and Hodgins they might be helpful here. Where are you at the moment?" said Camille Saroyan.

„In the local hospital, i think its called ."

„Right, we´ll try to be there soon."

„Okey," finally said Booth and ended up another call to reach for more informations about Brennan, without any success again.

After few hours Rebecca arrived to took Parker, Booth wanted her to take him and go somewhere on the vacaion far away of this location, because they might be in danger.

Booth stayed alone in the hospital hall, when a nurse come to talk to him.

„Agent Booth?" asked him politely.

„Yeah, thats me, do you know anything new bout ?"

„Yes, she woke up finally and she asked for you."

„Oh really?! Thank you! Now you believe me that im here with her?!" said Booth with really annoyed voice, and stand up to go to see her room, „ Uhm, whats the number of her room?"

„Let me show you." said the nurse and let him to follow her.

„Booth!" called Brennan, when he entered her room.

„Bones, how do you feel?" asked Booth and sit on the side of her bed.

„Im fine, Booth, theres a whole corpse in the forest, i guess maybe more of them! We have to get back there and find them!"

„Bones you are in the hospital, dont worry cops are alerady searching the place, now tell me what happen to you!"

„Well, when i found more than that finger, someone have arrived there on the motorcycle and hit me, i guess he took the sceleton after all, but maybe he left there somethin, i need to go back to that place!"

„Okey, okey, but now you need to recover youself."

„Im fine, i want to catch the killer out there Booth!"

„I know, now take a beauty sleep i ll be here with you and Angela come soon too, i guess."

Brennan recoiled her face of Booth.

„Oh c´mon Bones, ive found you insensible down there and now you want me to take you out there again! Sorry that i cant do that!"

Meanwhile, Cam, with some antropologists from the lab and cops from FBI where searching the area. Hodgins joined them after he left Angela in the hospital.

„Oh sweetie, are you okey?!" Angela entered the room with worries about Brennan.

„Angela, yes im fine, i just need to go back there, but this man(face towards to Booth) wont let me do that."

„Hes right,you have to stay here, there are other people doin your job now."

„Yes and im goin to join them, when you are here Angela," interrupted them Booth.

„What?! No Booth, when im not there your wont be either, you have to take me with you!" objected Brennan.

„No way Bones," refused Booth, „Im goin, you are stayin here with Angela," said and moved backwards to the door.

When he finally left, Brennan seemed more irritated than before.

„Sweetie he just wanna do the right thing for you, he..."

„Bring me my clothes Angela, noone be sain to be what should i do, im goin back there."

„Brennan, you need rest!"

„No i need to solve that case," siad Brennan while she was puttin on her jacket.

Angela was powerless against her.

„Okey i call taxi," admited finally.

„Right, we have to be fast, cos when they find out that ive disapeared, ill be back sooner as i get back there."

„Jeez, Bones, how the hell did you get outta there!" called Booth when he saw Brennan coming to the place where she s been found before.

She walked into the circle where she was found and did few back steps and start searching the ground under the leaves. Booth came to her grapped her shoulders and made her stand up and said:

„Im goin to take you back to the hospital or at least out of this place, you cant be here!"

Brennans face had side look without noticing Booths face yelling at her. Than she looked up and have seen a three bags hangging on the branches on the top of the tree.

„I need a ladder," she yelled with head up to the tree and ignored Booth.

„What?!" asked Booth for himself and looked up there too, „oh."

Cops finally brought a very shaky wooden ladder.

„Oh great," said Brennan and started to place it near the tree.

„Are you kiddin me?! This ladder is not safe, look at it it looks like a chicken is gonna break it," said Booth.

Brennan wasnt listening to him and started to climed over the ladder, when she managed the top and she could finally reached the bags, the ladder step break down, Brennan fall down on Booths chest, because he was trying to chatch her.

„Oh, (coughs), Booth are you okey?"

„Are you?" asked Booth backwards.

„Yes, i think i just, ouch, broke my carpus bone," said Brennan and rolled her self next to Booth, „I need some first aid bandage to fix it."

„Oh no, no, Bones you are goin back to the hospital, if am i that clear," argued Booth, „Im drivin, come on," said and grapped her around her shoulders.

„Hey everyone, i want you to put down those whatever it is and need it in the jeffersonian lab tonight!" called Cam.

„Bones why arent you listenin to me?" said Booth to Brennan in the car, while he was driving her back to the hospital, „What are you doin?"

Brennan was sitting calmly and tryin to fix her wrist by car bandage, without answer to Booth.

„Look i know you are upset, but please answer to me."

„I wanna go back," said finaly Brennan.

„What? No, you must be kiddin me right, are you serious?" Booth couldnt believed his ears.

„Yes, i need to go back to that place and than to the Jeffersonian to see what was in the bags and help my team, i dont know what you are goin to do, but when we finaly get to the hospital, ill be free sooner as are your expectations, so turn the car and change the direction of your final destination," said Brennan like she was preparing this line as a speach for longer time.

„Fine! You know what, i´ll turn the car, cos you want it, but than say to others that you were the one who didnt care, not me, right? Cos when somethin happen to you its always my fault and its kinda hard to deal with it!" response Booth a bit agressive way, „ okey i cant really do that you know what we´ll make a deal, i´ll take you to the hospital to fix your wrist, than we will go right to the Jeffersonian and while this be happening we will have kinda quiet conversation, right?"

Brennan just rolled her eyes and sighed. Booth smiled that he finaly get what he wants without offensive respond.

„Hey, those are bags from the wood? I cant really work because of this splint on my hand..." start Brennan with very accusing sights at Booth, when they get to the Jeffersonian.

„Yeah, so what do we got here?" asked Booth trying to ingored Brennans words at all.

Cam looked confused, but althought starts showing the bags, „We got here three bodies in three different stages of decomp, this one is for you , whole bones package, the middle one still got some flash on bones, Hodgins will be more certain, but i think this body its not death as long as the first one."

„Yeah, and what about last one?" asked Booth.

„Whole body, dead not longer than two weeks and guess what this person look like he wanted to be alive a bit longer than he was?" added Cam.

„So you are approving a prosecution in this case," asked smiley and confused Booth.

„Yes."

„Oh great, im gonna inform FBI, now you guys do what you usualy do, give me the ID and you know the other stuff," Booth said his words to close discusion with him included.

„Okey people, first bag is whole yours, i´ll take the last one and we could take a look at the middle one together," Cam broke the silence after Booth left.

After few hours Brennan knew the cause of death of her sceleton bag and Cam her body one. Both of them got the same result.

*Phone rings*

„Hi Booth," Camile answered her phone.

„Anything already? Cos you know my new boss wants to know details," asked Booth.

„Nothing strange at the first sight, but both of them had been stabed into the cervicales vertebrae with something like long imitation of needle, which cut off the spinal cord, what leads to fast and instant death," explained Cam what they have found.

Booth : „Okey, maybe not that kind of description, but right, so its a murder?"

Cam: „Double one and im still not finished will all details for you."

Brennan: „Triple, the last body suggest the same characteristic injuries."

„Okey, I got it, i´ll visit you in a minute," said Booth finaly and ended up the call.

Booth coming into the lab : „Sooo, what else do you know?"

Brennan: „Well, Im not sure with the sceleton remains, but the other bodies are indicated they had been aleready on an autopsy table, but.."

Cam : „ But the person who was takin care about these bodies before didnt make a good job, needlework has been done by beginer."

Booth: „ Uhm, so someones been training autopsy on these victims, right?"

Angela: „ Oh god."

Hodgins: „Dr. Brennan you should take a look at this, here on this part of thread are drops of blood that do not match the DNA of our victim, my bet is on the murderer."

Cam: „ So the murderer stinged his own finger during this fake operation, huh?"

Booth talking to Hodgins: „Fine is possible to find the person who needled this man?"

Hodgins: „Dude are you doubting me?"

Booth sighed and turn his face upon to Brennan: „Right, Bones, get the persons name and we gonna make a little visit."

Angela: „DNA match for Katherine Hellar, 22, the medcine grad student."

Booth: „Lets go to talk to Kathy, what happen to these guys here."

*knock, knock*

Stranger behind the door: „Whos that?"

Booth: „FBI, please open the door."

Stranger opening the door: „Hi, what do you want?"

Booth: „We are looking for Katherine Hellar."

Stranger: „ Im her sister Lucy, she isnt at home at the moment."

Booth: „Can we go in?"

Lucy: „Yeah sure."

Lucy: „So you find death bodies and you want me to say that Kat is a murderer?? Thats really insane."

Brennan: „Well maybe you have sisters secrets."

Lucy: „What?! No, Kat is a nice girl and really ambicious, she studing medcine, to help people not to kill them!"

Booth: „So how could you explain we found your sisters blood on the victims?"

Lucy: „Hm, well, my parents want the best school for her, so they bought her some death bodies for autopsy, but they were already death when we get them! Go and talk to crematorioum in the city, the murders had nothing to do with Kat and our family."

Booth: „Your family is buying death bodies and you think you are normal??...Okey I need to talk to Kathrine anyway, so where could we find her?"

Lucy: „Shes at college, as usual."

Booth: „Thank you."

Said Booth and with Brennan they left the house.

In the car.

Booth: „What a parents they are? Buying death human toys to their child."

Brennan: „Uhm, its not a crime when the crematory allowed it."

Booth: „Its stragne Bones, its strange...hows your wrist by the way?"

Brennan: „Pretty unusefull."

In the crematory.

Owner: „To be honest, this is not really a well paid job, you know so sometimes when we got an unidentificated body, usualy of homeless people, we sell them for universities exams and also for families like Hellars are, but i think thats not a crime."

Booth: „No, but i cant agree is right and its definitely not legal."

Brennan: „But the bodies we have found are not homeless people without families and names."

Owner: „Than we have nothing to do with that, you can search my place, you wont find what you are looking for, ."

In the lab.

Brennan: „I dont think they know something Booth, those bodies were murdered, i think Hellars got another donner for their bodies."

Booth while he walked into Brennans office: „Wow, you in a speculation role."

Brennan: „You know time Im spending with you influenced me a bit."

Angela knocking at the glass wall of Brennans office: „Sorry for disturbin you discusion, but Hodgins found something new."

Brennan and Booth followed Angela to see what is it.

Hodgins: „Ah, Ive almost a thought that you lost somewhere, right, Ive found baked earth, so the melted brick in victims hair, these fragments match two bodies with the same place, my bet is on some new building constuction, especialy try to search the places where is bricks cutter, cos the pieces had been crushed."

After another hours of searching.

Booth: „Okey, there are no constructions around 5miles of the place where the bodies were found."

Brennan: „Its not nessesary that they killed them so close and the construction doesnt has to be our killers place."

Booth: „Right, we need to talk to Hellars and force them to tell us their source."

In Hellars house.

Booth: „Im sorry Mrs. Hellar for disturbing you, but we know about what you have done for your daughter studies and you are the only connection we got with three murder victims that had been open on your daugther autopsy table."

Mrs. Hellar: „You want me to say that we have killed them!"

Brennan: „No, we just want to find those who done that and sold you the bodies."

Mrs. Hellar: „Aint we gonna have problems when i tell you their names?"

Booth while exchanging sights with Brennan: „No, I ll take care of it."

Mrs Hellar: „Well than, follow me please."

Mrs. Hellar showed Booth and Brennan last payments and gave them account numbers, she said they never met these people, because they wanted to stay undercovered.

In the lab Angela run the account numbers through database and they get two new names, Hannah and Robert Cooper. Newly weds who live in a huge house near Buckeye lake. Booth and Brennan went straight to their house.

„FBI, open the door," siad Booth knocking at the door.

Door had been opened by Hannah Cooper.

„Yes please, what happen?"

„We found few death bodies and the final clue leads to you and your husband," responded her anwser Booth.

„Im sure thats an missunderstanding, come in please," objected Hannah.

„, have you been rebuildings something recently?" asked Brennan while she had been watching the scene in the house.

„Hmmm, no," answered Hannah with surprised looks.

„The job with death bodies have to bring you nice money, this place looks expensive," said Booth while he was staring at the house.

„What? No, im a makeup artist and my husband is doing planes constructions," objected Hannah again.

„You dont have to lie, Mrs. Cooper, we know the truth about James Dolis, Frank Peterson and Jane Adams," said Brennan.

„I dont know those people, now please leave my house, i got to go," denied Hannah.

„But we´ll be back soon with a warrant to search your palace, so find more time for us," droped Booth while hes been following the opened door by Hannah.

In the car.

„We need that warrant very soon Booth, have you seen their garden? They got there a tennis court!"

„You wanna play tennis Bones?"

„No, Hodgins was wrong about the construcion, the surface of their court is a clay, and clay is just crushed brick. Im positivly sure that the bodies´ve been there, before they moved them into the forest," reciprocated Brennan.

„Right."

They got the warrant in a hour, they came back just to save evidence for a conviction of a murder. Booth arrested them and they have been accused of a tripple murder.

„So what are you going to take Parker back on holiday?" wondered Brennan sitting in her office and watching Booth playing with his hands on her office sofa.

„Probably, but im not sure Rebecca is gonna give me him soon again after all," said Booth with a dissapointment in his voice.

„Im going on holiday with my father, wanna join us?" smiled Brennan.

„Ah, Bones Im not sure if i wanna interupt your family vacation," smiled Booth back and stand up.

„I destroyed yours so take it as a small payback," said Brennan and took her coat of the hanger.

„Hm, so where are we going?" asked Booth helping her put on the coat.

„Ask my dad, i dont know yet."

****END***


End file.
